cbbt_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Leliana Swyft
Full Name: Leliana Marjolaine Swyft (legitimized) Title (Lord/Lady/Sir etc.): None Nickname(s): Lily "Tiger Lily" Sex: female Age: 28 Orientation/Sexual preference: bisexual *Appearance* Height:5'4 Weight:107lbs Eye colour: periwinkle blue Hair colour(s): a very dark type of strawberry blonde, in the Sun it would be described as golden red. Hair length: thick hair that goes past the ears and halfway down the neck but not too the shoulders. Hairstyle: the it is shorter than most women decide to wear she always keep it fashionable braid to the side or a piece of jewelry or adorn with a ribbon. It's style changes depending on what is popular at the time. Body build : curvy hourglass frame, she has definite tone to herself. Though not as much muscle. She seems very flexible. Complexion: skin is baby soft and smells wonderful of lavender flowers . The skin has a silver like glow to it. Scars/ Birthmarks/Tattoos/Piercing (What and Where): Ear's are pierced. She has a blue scar of teeth marks on her right ankle from lady Celia's little lap dog "bon bon". *House and Background* House: Swyft Region: Westerland's Marital status : single Family: Father is Tytos Swyft , Great Grandmother is Lady Cecilia Swyft. Extra: sew, cook, appraise jewelry, writing , trained to play the lute & sing. Also trained in the art of dancing* Background: Leliana's mother was a servant in house Swyft for Lady Celia. Lady Celia raised her as her own daughter as she could not bear children anymore. Her husband works as a representative with the Golden Lion jewelry store sending in gold supplies for them to craft in KL into fine peices. He has done this for many years now even now, refusing to retire. lady celia was an older woman who did not have such time for a child and instead had her trained more in the art of music to entertain her. Ranging more into her studies in being able to scribe and write letters to all of her friends from around the world. By the age of 10 she already knew five different languages. After scribe in writing and reading so many letters she picked up on many different languages, there is hardly any that she doesn't know anymore. lady celia adored when she would dress up in the fancy clothes and introduced her to the love of shoes and the skill and an eye for fashion sense. Bringing her to all the festivities that she attended. lady celia even went so far as to hire a water dancer as a dance teacher for her dear Lily to learn further into the art and skill of fluid dancing. Leliana took to it gracefully, and became an even more experience in the skill of Dancing. The sense of training also allowed her to learn the art of disarming your opponent, and being able to hit them with non Lethal blows * *Personality and Health* Personality: Charismatic and full of sunshine and devotion hopeful to find the light in any darkness. Best traits of their personality: a people person and social butterfly. Worst traits of their personality: Trying to find good in those beyond helping. Good habits: Loyalty to the one she serves Bad habits: Putting herself in a dangerous situation to find out information. Trying to correct people that have absolutely no fashion sense. *Current Information* Faith (religion): Faith of the Seven Alignment (Allies): The crown , Salt Queen Enemies: anyone whom would wish her Lady harm.* Associations: "The Golden Lion"(jewelry store.) Random people that listen to her tales . Magical Abilities: none Mastered Weapon: walking stick//staff (none Lethal) Skills : Polyglotism & disarming* Languages Known ; Common ,Bravosi , Summer Tounge,Low & High Valyrian Tournament Skills: Archery Hobbies: attending weddings calling them "The Great Game." Sharing stories and tales like the bards. Shoe's Visiting the gardens of The Reach when all the flowers are in bloom* And still enjoying spending time with her father, growing up she didn't get as much time as she would have liked together so any time they can spend together without a doubt is her favorite hobby.